dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodkeep NPC Guide
Zaul'Nazh Lord of Shadows * Who: Leader of the forces of darkness, Maggie's boyfriend, killed by Hamhead throwing his crown into the scary volcano * Race: Not clear * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown The Vinguri * Who: An elite strike team of sorts working for Zaul'Nazh, lead by Kraz-Thun * Race: Packwraiths * Dead/Alive/'Undead'/Unknown Ol' Pickering * Who: Markus' mentor figure on the siren * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Anne of Killcathery * Who: Markus' female companion on the siren * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Bad Henry * Who: Markus' muscle on the siren, wants to do bad things to everyone except the crew * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Olag * Who: Extremely obsessive war general of the blood hoard, leads the rebellion against the lieutenants * Race: Orc * Dead/Alive/'Undead'/Unknown Hobbert and Frod * Who: Two innocent throne room guards * Race: Troll * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Master Ipskix * Who: Head of the Tortury at the Bloodkeep, gets hard as a diamond about pain * Race: Goblin * Dead'/'''Alive/Undead/'Unknown''' Keldrial * Who: Insane librarian at the Bloodkeep * Race: Unknown * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Percival AKA Stalker * Who: Efink's husband, scruffy ranger and the king of Tiriuth * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Kasara the Beige * Who: The forces of light's Gandalf figure, gets annihilated by a flying Maggie * Race: Higher Celestial * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Telmeir the Calm * Who: Efink's father, gets thrown into the volcano for being so calm * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown John Feathers * Who: Sentient eagle who joins Markus after the battle at the volcano, wants to wear pants and have eagle rights * Race: Eagle * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Drova Longfoot * Who: Extremely weak hero who threw Zaul'Nazh's crown into the scary volcano's caldera * Race: Halfling * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Galfast Hamhead * Who: Longfoot's badass gardener and companion, stole the crown from Avanash * Race: Halfling * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Avanash * Who: Insane blacksmith who was kept in Karradkar for 250 years, wants his bones, killed after he gave Galfast the crown * Race: Elf * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Prince Tavian St. Vincent * Who: Markus' brother * Race: Human * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Bulric Bellbarrel * Who: Dwarven berserker, chosen champion of the forces of light, attacks the siren along with Prince Tavian * Race: Dwarf * Dead/Alive/Undead/'Unknown' The Boatman * Who: Guardian of the fountain of blood in the Cathedral of Gogmoth * Race: Unknown * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Hork * Who: Corrupted halfing, gollum esc figure, eaten by Jessa * Race: Halfling * Dead/Alive/Undead/Unknown Gogmoth * Who: Ultimate lord over this realm, gave Zaul'Nazh the anvil, Maggie's father * Race: Not Clear * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Azra, Orgra and Abaseel * Who: Efink's spirit's that commune with her to give her visions * Race: Spirit * Dead/Alive/'Undead'/Unknown Beezo * Who: One of the only talking worgs at the Bloodkeep, informs Sohkbarr about J'er'em'ih giving birth * Race: Worg * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Master Privo * Who: Informant of the Onyx Bank * Race: Goblin * Dead/Alive/Undead/'Unknown' Jason * Who: Lilith's moody teenage son * Race: Spiderling * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Jessa * Who: Lilith's loving design student daughter * Race: Spiderling * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Russell * Who: Lilith's youngest son, the cutest bean * Race: Spiderling * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Sistra * Who: Maggie's hand maiden * Race: Not Clear * Dead/Alive/Undead/'Unknown' Matthias Feathers * Who: Another eagle that the group recruit during their fight on the Siren * Race: Eagle * Dead/Alive/Undead/'Unknown' Leiland Jr. * Who: Offspring of Maggie and Zaul'Nazh * Race: Tiefling (?) * Dead/'Alive'/Undead/Unknown Category:Characters Category:Escape from the Bloodkeep